A 3D image displaying device which displays stereo pictures needs an optical member for forming a right eye image and a left eye image which are, for example, oppositely circularly polarized images. Such an optical member in use is, for example, a patterned retardation film having regions that have different slow axes and different retardations and are regularly disposed in plane. The support for a patterned retardation layer has been made of isotropic glass (for example, Patent Literature 1), while an increasing demand for productivity leads to use of supports made of a transparent resin film. Unfortunately, the support made of a resin has a retardation to cause distortion of emitted circularly polarized light, as described in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an arrangement of the slow axis of the support parallel or orthogonal to the bisector of the slow axis of the patterned region to eliminate the difference between the state of the circularly polarized light received by the right eye and that received by the left eye. This technology does not attain any fundamental solution to crosstalk.